


Dropped Out of the Sky and Into Her Heart

by DrunkAtComicCon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Earth-38, F/F, Fluff, SOFT GAYS, Sara is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkAtComicCon/pseuds/DrunkAtComicCon
Summary: Sara Lance didn't want to end up in a different time zone. And she definitely didn't want to end up on a different earth. Yet she did. Now her jump-ship is in pieces and she has neither an idea on how to get back home nor one on how to pass the time while she was figuring out a way back. But luckily there is Supergirl to help her - and Alex who she had thought about ever since Barry Allen's wedding.





	Dropped Out of the Sky and Into Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! I finally managed to finish a fic again. Hope y'all like it!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (English is not my first language, so if you find mistakes in the text, please let me know so I can edit them out and maybe not make that mistake again in the future. Thanks!)

When Sara Lance first came to National City, she did it like every good Legend would; with a bang.  
And a crater in the ground.  
And a fire. 

The ramp of the burning jump-ship fell out of its hinges and crashed to the ground. With a loud thud, the Waverider’s captain followed. A gush of wind let her blonde mane billow around her face, piercing blue eyes sparkling like crystals in the light of the flames. She was clad in a luscious white fur coat, her long legs accentuated with tight black leather pants. She looked like a warrior goddess.

“Fucking motherfucker…,” she exclaimed as she turned to the wreckage that used to be her jump-ship. She pursed her lips in a pout and resisted the urge to kick the smouldering metal. “I’m gonna kill him. I’m so gonna kill him!”

Absorbed in her rage, Sara didn’t hear the swooshing of air behind her. Only a loud thud of something dropping from the sky made her turn around. Her gaze fell onto the body just in time to see Supergirl gracefully get back onto her feet. The blood-red cape billowed around her shoulders, with a shake of her head she tossed her golden waves back, ocean-blue eyes finding the captain’s.

“ _Sara_?!”

“Hey, Kara,” Sara grinned wickedly. Her greeting quickly followed by a two-finger-salute and a very suggestive wink. “Thought I’d drop by.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the hunk of metal that was still ablaze.  
“You call that ‘dropping by’?”  
“Hey, I never said I was subtle.”  
“I’m glad to see you, though,” Kara said. Her radiant smile put Sara at ease instantly. Kara crossed the small distance between them and slung her arms around the Legend in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Want to get out of here?” Kara asked. “Or would you rather stay with your… ship?”  
Sara mock-pouted and huffed, before breaking out in a grin.  
“You know, Danvers, I could really use a drink.”  
“Good. I know a place,” Kara said, slung her arm around Sara’s waist and – without warning – leaped into the air. Sara’s surprised scream echoed through the skies over National City.

*

“What brings you here?” Kara implored, looking at Sara over one of the nicer tables in the dingy alien bar. Sara, who was already nursing her second tumbler of whiskey, let out a grunt that was followed by one of the most impressive eye-rolls Supergirl had ever seen. Not even Alex would come close to expressing this level of annoyance. 

“Long story short,“ Sara sighed, “a former team-member, Rip, is on a personal vendetta, once again, and didn’t like me interfering, so he decided it would be fun to beam me to another universe…” With that she downed the last remains of her whiskey and signalled the pretty bartender to bring her a refill. “Now my jump-ship is in pieces and so are my means of getting back to Earth-1. Also, I need a place to crash.”

“You can stay with me if you like,” Kara offered. “I have a couch that isn’t half-bad, and you’d get free food and a beer. If Alex hasn’t drunken all of them already.”  
Sara’s lips cracked into a genuine smile.  
“That really doesn’t sound half-bad. Thank you, Kara.”

By the mentioning of Alex’s name, Sara couldn’t stop herself from thinking about that fateful night before Barry Allen’s wedding. For a moment it felt like she could feel Alex’s touch upon her skin. For a moment Sara was almost certain that she could smell Alex’s faint perfume of coffee, scotch, and a sweet note the captain hadn’t quite been able to place. It was not the first time that her memory had been flooded with images of their drunken love-making and a part of her really hoped that she’d get to see Alex during her involuntary stay on Earth-38. 

*

After Sara had finished her drink, Kara paid their bill – not without a lewd comment from Sara about this having been a date – and flew back to the now cold remains of the jump-ship. Sara salvaged what she could in a sea sack before Kara called the DEO to get them to pick up the ship. Instead of waiting for the field unit, they made their way to Kara’s apartment - on foot this time. The sun hung low in the skies over National City and a refreshing breeze blew gently through the streets. Sara opened her fur coat wider.

“You look way too hot in that coat,” Kara chimed in at one point, not noticing the ambiguity of her remark.  
“I look even hotter without it,” Sara grinned and winked at her. An immediate blush crept up Kara’s cheeks. Sara laughed breathy and shook her head. “No, but seriously, I have to go out and get some clothes that don’t have that sauna-feel to ‘em.”

They dropped by Kara’s apartment, Sara dropped off her bag, downed a beer and was just about to leave, when the door swung open and a very disgruntled-looking Alex Danvers stomped in.  
“Some alien decided to crash into the riverbank, we gotta…” Alex abruptly interrupted herself when her eyes fell on Sara who was currently perched on top of the counter, legs dangling.  
“Hi, Alex. How’ve you been? Sorry for destroying your riverbank,” she grinned, pointing finger-guns at the agent. 

Sara watched with satisfaction how a beet-red blush crept up Alex’s cheeks and she couldn’t stop herself from adding a very suggestive wink. Kara seemed completely unaware of the tension that suddenly filled the room.  
“Yeah, Sara crashed here by accident and she’s gonna stay here until we’ve fixed her jump-ship. I was about to come to the DEO and explain everything,” Kara said apologetically.  
“It’s... umm… it’s fine, Kara…” Alex trailed off, still staring at Sara as if she’d seen a ghost. Then she turned around and marched back out of the apartment. Sara’s eyes followed her until the door fell shut behind her.  
“I guess you should go with your sister,” Sara turned to Kara who seemed rather puzzled by her sister’s behaviour. Kara nodded slowly, before putting the spare key into Sara’s hand and swooshing out of the open window. Sara shrugged, hopped from the counter, stuffed a couple of bills into her pockets before leaving the apartment herself. 

*

When Sara got back to the apartment, the lights were off except for a small lamp behind the television. Alex was huddled together in the far corner of the couch, nursing a half empty glass of scotch. The bottle stood on the coffee table. Alex only barely turned her head towards Sara and acknowledged her presence with a curt nod. 

“Rough day?” Sara asked. There was no trace of the usual humorous tone in her voice. Alex merely grunted. Her focus had gone back to the glass in her hand. Sara dropped her shopping bags next to the kitchen island.  
“May I?” Sara gestured towards the empty part of the couch. Alex nodded, and Sara took a glass from the countertop before joining the DEO agent. She poured herself a healthy amount and raised the glass to Alex.  
“To making things go away” she said.  
Alex clinked her glass against Sara’s. “To loving the taste of scotch.” Alex giggled a little at that and Sara gave her an encouraging smile. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Sara asked, “Where’s Kara?”  
“Off saving the city,” Alex replied. Her voice was tired and low as if not to disturb the night surrounding them. Sara inched closer to her until their knees lightly brushed against each other.  
“You’re still thinking about her, aren’t you?” Sara whispered into the dimly lit apartment, feeling Alex’s body tense up. Her hand came to rest on the agent’s thigh, squeezing it lightly. She dared not to look at her. 

Fingers brushed against the back of her hand – a tentative and feather-like touch that sent shivers down Sara’s spine.  
“I was thinking about you. More than I like to admit,” Alex said. Her voice was barely audible; a gentle stream of air caressing Sara’s neck. And as she turned her head, she found herself lost in amber eyes. Soft, pink lips merely an inch away from her own. Their breath mingled, a cloud of alcohol fogging their senses, clouding their judgements. And as hungry lips found hungry lips, pain and sorrow were forgotten. Washed away by need, by want, by lust. 

Later, Sara couldn’t remember anymore how she ended up straddling Alex, her hips slowly grinding into the agent’s. Her hands were cupping the brunette’s face, fingers weaved through soft strands of hair, lips on lips, inseparable. One of Alex’s hands had found Sara’s ass, the other was tugging lightly on blond waves, both pulling the assassin closer in insatiable desire. They lost themselves in the other’s touch, forgetting the world around them. 

It was the swooshing of air catching one of the curtains that made them abruptly pull back. They were almost certain Kara had just flown in, but there was no sight of her whatsoever.  
“Wanna take this to my apartment?” Alex asked in a husky voice, temptation glinting in her eyes. Sara barely managed to nod and a minute later she was pressed against Alex’s back, her legs straddling the agent’s Ducati. The wind brushed the hair out of her face, the cold seeped through her clothes, but the warmth of Alex’s body made up for all of that. 

They both didn’t know how they managed to get upstairs for their hands and lips were all over each other on the way up and Alex dropped her keys three times in giddy excitement before she could finally unlock the door. They lost their clothes on the way to the bed, scattering them all over the living room floor. By the time Sara pushed Alex down onto the bed they were both naked.

*

When Alex woke up the next day with Sara’s arm tightly wrapped around her waist, she didn’t panic. She didn’t run. Instead she sighed, she smiled, and she let herself drift back into the warm embrace of sleep. Sara’s arms gave her the comfort she had been longing for ever since she had returned to Earth-38. Her steady breathing against Alex’s bare shoulder was like a lullaby.

The sun hung high in the sky when Alex woke up again. Even though she could not see Sara, she felt that she was being watched. When she turned around, she found herself getting lost in the piercing blue eyes of the captain whose hand still rested on her stomach, fingers softly drawing patterns. A shy smile tugged at Alex’s lips and she almost looked away when Sara’s fingers brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, letting her fingertips linger on Alex’s cheek. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Sara smiled softly, before tentatively trailing her lips over Alex’s cheek. And Alex? Alex let herself sink into the warm embrace of strong, freckled arms, kissing whatever part of skin she could reach. Relishing the feeling of what might be the start of something new. 

They took their sweet time that late morning and when Alex finally checked her phone there was a single text message from here sister.  
_You two are gross! Also, I told J’onn that you were sick and wouldn’t come in to work. Also, YIKES!!!_  
Alex smiled at that. She knew that Kara was secretly happy for her. 

They did not leave the bed the whole day. They ordered food and plundered Alex’s house bar and before either of them knew they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms again. It was weird and unusual for Alex, but it just felt… right. She asked Sara to stay and Sara did stay. Right by her side.

*

Sara’s jump-ship was fixed a couple of days later. The parting of her and Alex was heavy-hearted and not without the promise of seeing each other again very soon. A kiss. A hug. A whispered promise. And in a whirl of blue light, Captain Sara Lance was off saving time and history again.


End file.
